Sumire Kakei
Sumire Kakei (筧スミレ, Kakei Sumire), born Sumire Shigaraki (信楽スミレ, Shigaraki Sumire), is an Academy student, and the representative of her Academy class, and the responsible for the Ghost incidents in Konohagakure. Background Shortly after the death of Danzō Shimura and Root's existence was openly discovered, Sumire and her family fled the village. This eventually resulted in Sumire's mother growing ill and, later, dying. The death of her caring mother affected Sumire deeply, having experienced little quality time with her, as she recalls her brushing Sumire's hair and became unable to remember her voice afterwards. Desiring to avenge Root, Tanuki Shigaraki put Sumire under vigorous training, bestowing her with the Gozu Tennō in the process. After the death of both her parents, Sumire, now orphaned, created the identity of "Sumire Kakei", concealing her true identity and would later plan to unleash the Nue in order to destroy Konoha. Personality While under the disguise of "Sumire Kakei", Sumire demonstrated rather meek and quite tendencies. She was effortlessly able to deceive her fellow classmates by giving off a bashful, reserved, and slightly introverted demeanor. While not very outspoken, Sumire was revealed to show genuine concern for her classmates commonly. Having wished to avoid conflict if necessary, she tried to not be involved in any chaos between her and her comrades, and made desperate attempts to stop them from fighting. She also often displayed flustered tendencies around Inojin Yamanaka. Although Magire Kakuremino appeared to have romantic feelings for her, Sumire did not share, and shamefully rejects his love. Her rejection results in Magire becoming obsessed with her, supposedly making Sumire horrified of him, but she quickly accepts his apology afterwards. Once dropping the guise of a meek girl, Sumire is shown to be a very driven person, and, due to her arduous training as a child, dedicated towards completing her father's final request, showing no remorse for her former friends and other villagers. When confronted by Boruto, Sumire exclaimed that the Sumire he knew never existed. Despite this, she had still come to value the friendship she made with her fellow classmates who in reality did not want to hurt anyone. Thanks to Boruto's unwavering loyalty to her, Sumire was able to let go of her past and answer for her mistakes. She also developed a strong bond to Nue, seeing it as her family. Once returning to her status as class rep, Sumire reverted to her meek attitude. Appearance Sumire is a young girl with purple-coloured eyes and hair, the back of which is tied into two long braided ponytails. Her hair frames her face and her bangs hang just above her eyes. She dons a black polo neck shirt, with a violet dress over it that has a white collar on it, knotted by a purple ribbon, almost resembling a seifuku overall with long black shinobi sandals. She also changes her flower hairbands to viola hairbands during her return to the Academy. At some point, her father placed the formula for the Gozu Tennō on her back. While undercover, Sumire wore a cracked pale-white mask with two horn-like disfigurements and a white cloak. Underneath her cloak, she wore a purple sleeveless halterneck shirt with a light pink sash around her waist and dark pants with a shuriken holster around her right thigh, and long fingerless black gloves. She also had bandages wrapped around her wrists and footwear and she let her hair down. After letting go of her hatred, the Gozu Tennō was removed from her back. Soon after, it was replaced with a small red dot on her left palm, serving as an eye for Nue. Abilities Having gone through arduous training since a young age, Sumire is a very capable kunoichi. She was shown able to hold her own against a squadron of adult and elite ninja, who only acknowledged Sumire's skills. Her most powerful asset, however, is her deceptive and manipulative nature that has allowed her to forge herself a new identity, that of a meek and ordinary young girl. Ninjutsu Sumire excels in Water Release, able to perform various techniques, such as creating clones, protective walls, and projectiles. She has considerable skill in shurikenjutsu, able to counter an attack with her kunai while simultaneously throwing it accurately. Through the Gozu Tennō placed on her back, she is able to summon Nue to assist her, even without fully manifesting its form, and has shown the ability to create a snake-like mass of dark chakra to attack with. While the summoning contract was later destroyed, thanks to having a strong bond with the creature, she retained portion of its essence in her left palm. She also is shown to have some medical skills, as she treated Kagura Karatachi's wound. Taijutsu Sumire is very fast and nimble, able to effectively evade attacks and evade a group of pursers. She also has noticeable taijutsu prowess, able to fight on par with Mitsuki. She is very stealthy in general, able to effectively hide her presence, making it very difficult to locate her. Category:Characters Category:Female